The seal is mainly intended for a shaft opening in a bearing housing or the like. The purpose of such a seal is to prevent impurities from entering the sealed space and to prevent lubricants from leaving it. A seal should also cause the least possible friction losses, take up the least possible space, be easy to mount, and be possible to produce at a low cost.
A number of different seal types are earlier known. In order to obtain the desired operational properties they are generally complicated and thus expensive to manufacture and difficult to handle.
The object of the present invention is to provide a seal which has good operational properties and also can be produced simply and inexpensively and which is easy to handle.
This can be achieved according to the invention by providing the seal with the characterizing features appearing in the appended claim 1.
A seal according to the invention can be suitably used in applications where a shaft is allowed to be skewed in the opening in which the seal is arranged.